Dana Iclucia
Dana Icarusia (ダーナ) is the main female protagonist in Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana. A mysterious blue-haired girl who appears in Adol’s dreams. Dana came from the era of Eternian civilization, an extinct civilization who had lived in the Isle of Seiren. She is the smallest on their species despite of her blood as an Eternian. She succeeded the post of Maiden of the Great Tree, a position of the highest order of Eternia's Religion, and serves the Great Tree of Beginnings. She became one the Protector of Evolution after defeating the Ancient Beast of Mist. However eventually sealed herself at the base of the Great Tree in order to reawaken on Adol's era and stop the next Lacrimosa. In the Epilogue, it was said that Dana's existence was erased from the memories of the Castaways except Adol whom encouraged to find her again. However her memories with Laxia, Ricotta, Hummel and Sahad was recovered thanks to the Earth Goddess Mia. Later she replaced the Great Tree of Beginning and the Providence of Beginning's/ task and became the new Goddess of Evolution together with the four Protectors of Evolution as her cohorts. Gameplay In battle, Dana uses her Crescent Moon Blades while rotating her body to pull off speedy attacks one after the other. In addition to her being light and speedy, the slashes that come from her spin are said to have more power than Adol’s attacks. Character Story Most of Dana's memories were dreamed by Adol on his arrival at the Isle of Seiren, and some were narrated by Dana herself. Dana's childhood started as a villager on a far distant area of the Isle of Seiren living with her parents. Even in her days as a child her potential power of Energy is great. She was terrified by the visions she was seeing every time it activates. Then her mother gave her an accessory that suppresses her Energy power and eventually stops her visions. But her mother died, trapped on their burning house, blaming herself of being a coward adding if only she never feared her power, she would've prevented it to happen. She realized it is unavoidable to suppress her power so she accepted the Great Tree Priests' proposal. They took her to the Great Tree Temple as a candidate for the next Maiden. Ever though her father wasn't happy on her decision, but he accepted eventually, adding their house will be given blessings and the proposal is not probable to be denied as a decree of their law. She met several candidates especially her best friends Olga and Sarai. This is the first dream Adol envisioned on his first night at the Castaway Village. On Adol's next dream, he felt himself as if he's Dana that stood on the base of the Great Tree wondering around like she always do. She accidentally saw a person sleeping inside the tree, a woman with blue hair and brown skin and holding an orb that shines with every pulse. Behind the person is knitted-wooden like hoop with ivies clinging on it. Dana eventually met the then-Maiden and told her about what she saw. Yet the Old Maiden suggested Dana not to speak of it and leave it as a secret. She later went of and was caught by Sarai and Olga who was searching for her. Sarai was worried because Dana ditched the meditation ritual she should've attended, while Olga sermonized Dana's behavior although she too felt the same way as Sarai. Adol next dreamed of being Dana again who saw a bad premonition. She later met Sarai and Olga to save the Temple from burning. They ran to a reservoir, the only reserve the Temple had. Dana asked the help of the two's Energy to collapse the foundation of the reservoir and stop the Temple from burning. The three were later face detention for their action but the Old Maiden lifted it. After that the Maiden saw great potential on Dana even with her recklessness. Ever since that event, Dana changed her behavior on the Temple making great progress and finally taken the post of the next Maiden of the Great Tree. Her position is equal to that of the Aegian Queen and the ruler of their civilization. The Tree Festival is her first trial as she became the new Maiden. Before she had gone into the Great Valley, she has a bit of walk inside the temple only to find out that her two best friends are not around. Dana felt down, she wanted to talk to them first and ask them what they'll do next. She later decided to get on a ride into the Great Valley to announce the start of the Tree Festival and to plant a prayer tree on a designated garden. She held a prayer to the tree and saw a vision of blue starry night sky with the two moons illuminating the blue ocean. However her premonition changed as thunderclouds and rain started with the increasing heights and waves of the ocean. Then she was forcefully got drowned even though it was only a premonition, she felt like getting sucked up and can not breath. One of the priestess asked Dana about it however she covered it up as a calm ocean. The priestess accepted her words yet Olga doesn't seem to accept it. She is exactly confused on what she saw and started to doubt the future of their civilization. Although her vision was precise, what she saw was actually the drowning of the Lombardia ship. The calm seas and unnatural weather matches the scenario and to account the most, she might have been Adol on that time. Sarai later left the temple on her choice to return home which in true account the next heir of Aegian City. Olga accepted the post of Chief Priestess and watched Dana's movements. While Dana is now also having weird dreams of Adol's adventure on the future. Their first interaction is on the Aegian City outskirts where Adol and Company is searching for a way to enter the city. Their mission: is to search for Ricotta's father, Thanatos, who is probably inside the city ruins. Adol, without clear intent held the pulsing Energy Crystal and somehow created an interaction to Dana. She later saw on Adol's vision the image of their city, destroyed and left out. Dana was confused on who it is and she's intigued by Adol's red hair. She told Olga about her visions and decided to help Adol in return she can find out the reason of their civilization's extinction. She planted a prayer tree on the cliff where Adol and others stands on in the future. The tree will grow into a large one in the future and will guide Adol into a new path to the city. Dana interacted once again with Adol and to plant a prayer tree at the then-bridge heading to the then-Temple of the Great Tree. Adol and the others were shocked to see her on the base of the Great Tree of Beginnings, unconscious but managed to say a bit of words before getting unconscious again. Adol and the others then decided to return to the Castaway Village because of Little Paro's message for another Beast Raid. She rested for a while inside the village while the castaways fought the raiding beasts accompanied by Ancient Species. Adol and his friends were getting tired with the number of waves of the beasts trying to destroy their village. They were almost got beaten by the last two Ancient Species before Dana made a great interruption. She later joined Adol's group and enjoyed a glorious victory and a feast after the raid. Later on Dana had no recollection of her memories even the insignia on her left shoulder. She relied on what Adol dreamed of her the most and wanted to help them on their escape from the island. Dana mentioned the kraken like beast and the castaway's nemesis whose names is Okeanus (probably depicted in Greek Mythology as Oceanus, the Titan God of the Sea and Poseidon's Nemesis). She also tipped them that information pertaining to the creature is archived on a certain library. So the expedition group together with Dana went on to this library she mentioned. On their way, the expedition group stopped on the cliff emanating the big hole on the city ruins. Dana felt confused especially with her memories gone as she tries to remember a structure stood on that place before the appearance of the big hole. Adol and the others decided to take her away from that and proceeded into the library. They arrived to the library however the entrance was destroyed. Then again they interacted with the past. Dana casted a magic that made the others see the past like Adol does. The future interacted on Dana visions. She started asking herself why is she with Adol in the future, which in term their civilization would be extinct in the near event. She decided to help the group by planting another prayer tree in the base of the library where in the future will give a path for them to explore the inside. Dana travelled the library to the topmost floor and activated the archives to search for information about Okeanus. They found out that the beast has a lair and it will return everytime. They returned once again returned to the village by teleportion with the use of the Energy Crystals. Dana helped them created a teleportation ring with Aaron as the craftsman. With the information at hand, they reviewed their possible locations where they can find the beast. They decided to explore the city ruins once again and into the great hole. Adol interacted to the past Dana once again and to plant a prayer tree in the base of the Aegian Castle. The tree grew into a splendid tree and also saved the temple from collapsing. The company travelled to the depths of the hole and finally discovered the lair. Dana, Adol, together with the others returned to the Castaway Village to create a plan to kill the beast once and for all. The expedition group were assigned to kill the beast inside its lair, while the remaining villagers will help them lure it back by injuring it. When the time came, Okeanus revealed itself at the nearby seas just at the sight where the villagers created catapults. Their offense started but some Ancient Species wanted to interrupt them yet they were successful on their part. Adol and the others then fought the now injured Okeanus on its lair and succeeded on their mission. Dana then received a premonition that Adol asked but she promised it to tell him later. The village celebrated their victory against their nemesis where they feasted more than they could in one night. While Dana isolated herself after that and proceeded to the cliffs at the nearby shore. Adol came for her which she was grateful their problem is now solved. Adol however wanted to help Dana but she doesn't want her to get involved. On that night, Adol experienced once again a dream of being Dana. Dana got a vision of meteor strike that will ravage their city. She assembled to the Castle with Queen Sarai and Olga to create preventive measures. Character Relationships Olga Dana's childhood friend. She’s a hard worker that is tough on herself and those around her. While she does often make cautious remarks towards Dana who always finds ways to get in trouble, she has acknowledged Dana’s rich imagination and decisiveness since they were kids. Olga may have a different way of thinking and living compared to Dana, but has always protected her friend since they were children and continued doing so even as they grew older. After Dana's succession as the Maiden she served as the Chief Priestess despite her option to return home. She's one of the few Eternian to know Dana's ability to communicate on Adol's era and helped her to reveal the reason of their civilization's extinction. She suffered her death after the meteor shower incident which caused the Isle of Seiren to experience abnormal weather events. Sarai Dana’s childhood friend and co-candidate for the Maiden's Post. Sarai has a gentle and cheerful personality, and treats everyone equally. She loved listening to rumors as a kid, and would watch over Dana the troublemaker who caused trouble to those around her, and Olga who would scold her for it, when they were young. In the story progress she was revealed as the mimicked by Ura, a Protector of Evolution. Adol Dana appeared in Adol's dreams in which he experiences her life as if it were his own. He is the next Protector chosen by Dana however everything turned upside down when the two rebelled on their roles and became the natural distortion of the metempsychosis or Lacrimosa. Dana knew him even before Adol's arrival and was inspired by his adventures. He was the reason of her determination to stop the next Lacrimosa. She promised Adol to tell her premonition before their fight with Okeanos which she fulfilled at the epilogue and embraced him as a sign of thanks and gratefulness. Although with all things happened, Adol and Dana had no romantic feelings with each other probably with Adol whose love for adventure is his top most priority. Category:Characters